


Mine

by Darksinokari (Darksinokaru)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: ...it was a bad choice, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And he rules everything, Bottom Cloud, Cloud maybe made a bad choice, Drugs, Drugs and sex used as interrogation tactic, Evil/Cruel King archetype for Sephiroth, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Mentions of canon events, Multiple Orgasms, Power Imbalance, Pure Smut, Seme Sephiroth, Sephiroth is a king, Some mild plot, Top Sephiroth, Uke Cloud, Very AU, but really PWP, god complex... or maybe not just a complex, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokari
Summary: The young man was a fool, but a beautiful one that harkened to times past. As his King, his god, he could use him however he saw fit. And use him he would. He would show the young man just who he belonged to, and to whom he would spend his life in servitude for.The blonde was in dire need of re-training, and Sephiroth was only too eager to oblige. After all, who better to teach an errant subject to obey than his king?Sephiroth/Cloud
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Well, took a while for me to get this done when working in between two other fics. But, it's here and done! I actually have a few ideas featuring evil Sephiroth, but I'll hold off on them for now. I hope everyone that clicks likes what is here!
> 
> I may do a sequel in the future, but I'm not sure about that yet. For now, however, it is done.

Such a pretty thing. So fragile. Those bright blue eyes, no matter the sting behind them, no matter the twist of those lips as anger furled such a delicate blonde brow. A rebellious fire burned those beautiful eyes hotter than the sun, and yet, those pretty pink lips would be made to gasp. He would snatch them. He would own them. He would own every thread of hair that sprouted from that beautiful head. Every defiant curve of muscle, no matter how tense, would be his to touch as he pleased. And of course, that pert little ass would be his to abuse and love. And that wonderful cock, too shy to show itself honest desires, he would shower it with affection until it could no longer reveal itself to anyone but him. Every utterance of a word, every low mumble, suppressed moan, and cry would be his to swallow. Anyone to hear such divine sounds would be made deaf, he would see to it. Everything, every morsel of food, every slurp of water, everything that made that creature live would be his to give, and his to take. No one would be allowed to take or touch. No one, if they valued even for a moment their own life.

The young man found himself in irons quickly, his attempt at Sephiroth’s throat thwarted so humiliatingly easy. Though he had done well to evade the swords and arrows intended for his slender frame he was still far too slow, too frail. But even then, for him to think he could reach the dais, to crawl up those steps and sink his pitiful, chipped blade into his holy King’s chest was nothing short of insanity. So brazen, it could only be the idea of a mad man. It was thrilling to watch, the rage was almost comical the way it twisted that beauteous face. Sephiroth couldn’t help smiling while watching it unfold, the little blonde acted as though he were the hero in some grand adventure, prepared to strike down a villain at the cost of his own life. It was funny really, cute even, and it had made his cock swell to watch the young man struggle and fail. Even if the blonde beauty had reached him, Sephiroth would have easily done away with him, but ah, wasn’t it better this way? 

Spread out on his luxurious bed, naked and flushed in anger resided his lovely criminal. How sweet that heaving chest looked, pink nipples rigid to the air. The blonde pulled at the silk ropes that held his wrists, binding him to shackles that usually sat tucked against the elaborate headboard as it swelled up into golden angels that curved and watched over the divine king that slept within, their translucent capes draping over the massive frame of the bed. Gigantic, larger than life was the splendor that surrounded the young man. Of course, he could not find it within himself to appreciate his current placement. Of course, the uneducated creature would not know any better. How many women and men had begged to be in such a place? Held beneath their king’s eyes, waiting to be made whole.

The smile that curved Sephiroth’s lips couldn’t have been more pleased as he stood at the foot of his bed dressed in a light white gown hemmed in gold which revealed his strong chest, enjoying the sight of his naked captive. It had been three days since his glorious failure, and in that time all that had been learned about the young would-be assassin was that he had a penchant for nasty words and violent reactions. Like a wild Chocobo, he would need to be broken, restrained, and re-educated. Clearly, his parents failed to train him properly in respecting his god. But that was all right, Sephiroth liked to take the role of teacher from time to time. His eyes slid down the twisting, sweating figure on his bed, no doubt worn out from all his struggle and fight to the bed. It had taken three men to carry and tie him down. Though his ankles had been left free, otherwise how would he make use of them? When Sephiroth’s eyes fell to the soft, dormant cock that rested so peacefully between the young man’s legs, crowned by a nest of golden curls that crawled up the blonde beauty’s abdominal muscles until thinning below his navel. The blonde noticed where his eyes had come to rest and twisted his hips to the side with a curse word flung at him. A small chuckle passed Sephiroth’s lips. 

When was the last time someone tried to challenge him? Fifty years ago? One hundred? He couldn’t quite recall. Thinking about it, the young blonde did look quite a bit like that man. Only this young man was far more beautiful. And far more spirited. It had been a long time since someone had captured his attention so. Sephiroth had great respect for beauty and art, and the blonde was nearly perfect, only that attitude and disrespect marred potential perfection. It had been equally a long time since he’d been so thoroughly aroused, watching while the young man fought so hard to kill him. Maybe he’d grown too bored with no one to challenge him. Maybe all it took, was some brave defiance to heat his blood these days? Coupled with a beautiful face and body, and it was the perfect recipe to incite his lust. 

“Stop staring!” the blonde yelled, agitation clear from the twist of his brow as he wriggled his hands in his binds, attempting to slide them free. A chuckle passed Sephiroth’s lips as he walked to one of the finely carved wood desks in his chamber. Resting innocent in its existence was a gilded tray of gold, the elegant swirls that adorned its surface glittering with pride. Upon the tray sat two bottles of differing size, capped with crystal tops. The large one held within a thick, clear substance while the other held a light amber liquid. 

“What is your name?” Sephiroth asked, but received no reply as he expected. The blonde had been tight-lipped when it came to any sort of personal information. The usual protocol was to torture such individuals, but he had not wanted any such marks to mar the young man’s creamy skin; not without Sephiroth’s explicit blessing. And he had decided that he, the holy King, would be the only one awarded such pleasure, pleasure that he would seek with his own two hands. “It would do you better to answer my questions. Unless you want to suffer the consequences,” he said and silence was still his answer. With a nod the silverette grabbed the tray and took it to the bed where he rest it a safe distance from his companion's feet should he try to kick. 

“Your silence is honestly favorable,” Sephiroth said as he grabbed at the belt that held his luxurious robe closed. The smirk that curved the silverette’s lips was heinous as he watched the blonde man stare with horror-stricken eyes. It made his cock pulse, so hot and swollen as an obvious bulge rapidly swelled to prominence against the thin fabric. A low, purring chuckle passed his lips as he gracefully slid the knot free and tossed the soft fabric away from his shoulders, revealing a pale body bound in tightly corded muscle. No scar, no blemish, pure perfection, and his cock, so large and heavy the head dipped due to its weight. The blonde’s legs pressed together and drew up where he sat on his side, eyes wide as the silverette brushed his long hair behind him and pressed a knee onto the end of the bed. Their eyes met, and the slits of Sephiroth’s eyes widened in excitement as he carefully, smoothly took up the end of the bed, staring down at his prey with eyes that promised nothing but danger and lust. 

“Well then, perhaps we shall begin the extraction, shall we?” Sephiroth asked as he leaned over slightly and grabbed the smaller bottle of amber liquid. The blonde’s eyes snapped to the bottle, then to the king’s hand, then to his eyes. 

“W-what’s that?” he asked and the laugh that softly filled the air was haunting. 

“For you, of course,” Sephiroth informed and the blonde glared. 

“I know that, what is it?” the blonde asked and the king’s eyes grew a little wild in excitement at the idea of divulging something that clearly incited such fear in the young man. 

“Medicine, what else? A serum to help alleviate the burden of your terrible attitude,” Sephiroth informed and the blonde did exactly what could be expected, he kicked, his feet aiming right for his divine king’s crotch. The silverette’s free hand moved with incredible speed and grace, a simple waving motion that knocked the blonde’s leg to the side. For the brief moment that the blonde sat stunned, Sephiroth was in between his legs and the young man let out a shout as he jerked on the binds, torso twisting up in panic as his wrists wriggled and arms strained to pull himself free. The silverette watched in fascination, it was such a beautiful, spirited struggle. His hand reached over the young man, and the blonde froze, eyes glued to his king’s hand, tension winding every muscle tight as the hand lowered and then settled into his hair. The blonde remained stiff, his breathing shallow and slow as the silverette worked his fingers through the soft spikes of golden hair. They came apart so easily, but as soon as he retracted his fingers they easily pulled back together in a most fascinating way. Sephiroth’s eyes slid to the young man’s face, watched as sky blue eyes slid from his hand toward his face before he flinched when their gazes locked. Truly, like a splendid animal. His little Chocobo was so adorable in his actions. Sephiroth smiled adoringly. 

In a snap of a split second, his fingers were at the blonde’s jaw, digging into the juncture of the joint. The blonde jerked, a sharp cry of alarm and pain hitting the air as his legs kicked on either side of Sephiroth, the muscles in his arms and torso tensing to impressive definition as he squirmed hard. He couldn’t close his jaw, and the instinctual fear, caught by an unexpected action and the sheer force in which his king’s fingers held within their bones was enough to make the silverette’s cock throb in pure lust. Sephiroth pulled the vile to his lips, opened his mouth to expose snow-white, perfectly straight teeth, and bit the crystal top. Pulling the cork free with a pop he spit it out to the floor at the side of the bed, and it made a thunk as he leaned over his blonde captive, the weight of his body pressed the young man’s head into the mattress and further keeping him from closing his mouth though he strained to do so. 

“Now, you will drink this, and feel much better,” Sephiroth purred as he carefully tilted the bottle. The amber liquid fell in a small stream, hitting the tip of the blonde’s tongue even as it twitched and raised up in his mouth, wanting nothing to do with the gift his divine King so graciously offered. The king was patient, watching as the blonde choked down the fluid, swallowing compulsively so as not to inhale its intense sweetness. Water shined the young man’s eyes as pain twisted the planes of his face. When the bottle was empty, Sephiroth released the young man’s jaw and sat back before he tossed the bottle to the floor, uncaring where it landed. The blonde’s mouth closed and a vengeful glare twisted his brow before he attempted to kick his holy King in the chest, but instead his ankle was caught.

Another smile curved Sephiroth’s lips as the young man pulled and twisted his leg, attempting to yank it free, but not even a twitch could be seen in the steadfast hold the silverette had on him. A frustrated growl came from the blonde as his face flushed heavily in anger and embarrassment, made worse when the silverette turned his head to the side and kissed the inside of his ankle. A gasp caught in the captive criminal’s throat, and Sephiroth’s smirk grew as his tongue pressed against the flesh. The young man’s knee twitched, followed by a sudden look of confusion. The blonde’s eyes jerked to his crotch as an uncomfortable breath left his mouth. The silverette’s eyes too fell to his groin and spotted the swelling of his captive’s cock as it grew long and hard. He chuckled, and those burning blue eyes jerked to his face with another glare. 

“You-what was that?!” the blonde yelled. 

“What do you think? Surely you’re not so naive?” Sephiroth asked and the look on his precious captive’s face was without equal. Truly enthralling, so much so Sephiroth had work to quell a sudden rush of arousal that leaked from his straining cock.

“Please,” the blonde pleaded and a very pleased smile came to the King’s lips as he lowered the young man’s foot. 

“Well then, perhaps you can consider answering my questions?” Sephiroth asked as he moved forward and settled on his hands over the blonde’s shoulders. They’re eyes met and the blonde’s brow twisted in dismay even as sweat began to increase upon his brow and a low, constrained groan passed his lips. 

“Fine,” the blonde panted as he turned his face away to break eye contact. 

“What is your name?” Sephiroth asked. He needed to know this spirited young man’s name. The name to place to a face of such beauty. 

“Cloud,” the blonde stated after resisting some sort of sound and pulling on his binds. Sephiroth’s thin stretched pupils widened a second before shrinking back and he chuckled. 

“What brought you to my court? Why did you try to kill me, Cloud?” he asked.

“Because you’re evil,” Cloud stated flatly and Sephiroth’s smile faltered a little. Not only was he disappointed to hear an answer without resistance, but for his beautiful Chocobo to think he was evil? After all he had done? Who was it that made sure the land was plentiful? Who was it that made sure every institution worked? That every level of government functioned without delay? Who was it that enforced the laws that kept him safe? It truly was a miscarriage of justice to think him evil. 

“Why is that?” Sephiroth asked and the blonde swallowed. 

“Be-because. You destroyed the world. You took it over and now you rule over everything. We’re only safe as long as we dutifully do what you tell us. We are never given a choice,” Cloud stated, a labor of breath accentuating his words as his eyes began to take on a glazed look. The king frowned, unsure how the young man knew such things. 

“You speak of centuries past. Surely, you were taught in school how I so graciously saved your ancestors. When they found danger they asked for my power. And in exchange for my power, I told them to obey me. I offered them safety and prosperity and they chose it. I have been benevolent to all of you,” Sephiroth informed as he leaned down, his lips grazing the young man’s neck, which induced a small gasp and shudder. He knew he shouldn’t, but it was hard to resist. 

“But! My village!” Cloud gasped as he jerked his face to glare at his holy King, and their eyes locked. A delicate silvery brow arched. 

“Oh? Your village where?” Sephiroth asked. 

“Nibelheim! Your men came in and arrested our elder! You took him away!” Cloud snapped. Surprise colored the silverette’s features. He was so fiercely driven over a tottering old man who had been arrested for crimes against the crown. What a curious thing, the young blonde should not know of such old events either. They had been omitted from history texts, and after he became king, any words of condemnation died. Sephiroth’s smirk returned to his lips as he dipped his head down until their noses almost touched, his long hair falling around them in a curtain of silky threads. 

“Oh, so this is revenge? You are aware, the penalty for revenge crimes, particularly those of a violent nature, and even worse, those against me, are punishable only,” Sephiroth’s grin grew wicked as he leaned down to Cloud’s ear and whispered, “...by hanging,” he informed and the blonde’s body went stiff. A low rumbling sound came from the holy King’s chest as he turned his head and a tongue slipped along the outer shell, which elicited a visible shudder as a strangled sound squeezed from those tight closed pink lips. 

“However, as your god and King, I can pardon you for your crime. After all, it is only I that knows,” Sephiroth informed in a low, sultry purr. The blonde twitched and as the silverette centered himself over the young man again, he noted the strong glaze and out of focus look to those previously focused, burning blue eyes. 

“I-” Cloud’s words died on his tongue. Sephiroth watched with rapt attention, gaze focusing on his parted lips which were immediately wet by the quick dart of a pink tongue before a pant followed suit and the king felt his cock throb in pure lust. The temptation was simply too great, that beautiful mouth was simply begging to be used. 

“What do I have to do?” Cloud finally asked, eyes looking to the side as his body sagged. His breathing was more shallow and quick, the sweat upon his body was growing, and his cock was already leaking against his belly. Perhaps he should have given him half a dose. A thrill shot through the silverette and he chuckled. 

“Spread your legs for me,” the divine King stated simply and the young man’s face whipped back to stare at him, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. 

“Y-you, you wanted this all along!” Cloud yelled before giving an angry slam of his foot onto the bed and the silverette chuckled. 

“I was prepared to use your body to make you talk. But you gave in so easily, I must admit, that I am disappointed. Now, I am giving you an offer to save your neck,” Sephiroth explained as he leaned down and licked those open panting lips and the blonde jerked his face away. “Be mine. Join my harem. You will be treated well. Luxury, health, safety,” the King counted off before he paused and slid his knee forward until he teasingly brushed the young man’s swollen balls, drawing forth a pant and twitch from Cloud’s thighs. “Pleasure, all will be yours,” Sephiroth added. 

“But-I have to fight,” Cloud panted and the silverette chuckled as he adjusted his balance onto on hand and cupped the young blonde’s chin with the other before he turned that pouty face to look him in the eyes.

“Fight for what? Your death? You can’t kill me. Either you choose to live in my household or die on the noose. The choice is yours,” Sephiroth imparted and the blonde sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, brow tensing in frustration. Perhaps his precious Chocobo needed a little coaxing to warm up to him. Sephiroth released Cloud’s chin and slid his splayed fingers down the young man’s lean, muscled form before his fingers flitted over and then encircled the hot, swollen cock between his captive’s legs. A sharp intake of breath coupled with a jerk of the blonde’s hips titillated the King as he massaged his fingers into the firm, heavy flesh. A pant followed by a low, oozing groan that Cloud failed to restrain filled the air as his knees twitched up slightly.

“My village, I came for them. I can’t,” Cloud panted, “leave them,” the blonde said, clearly not relenting even as a pleasured flush began to color his skin. Well, he knew his precious captive would be difficult to train, but he first needed to get him to submit. Then he could break him in slowly, and the thought was entirely too tantalizing. 

“This elder, what was his name?” Sephiroth asked, stilling his administrations to the weeping prick in his grasp. 

“Cloud,” the blonde said and the silverette’s eyes rose up in surprise. 

“I see. I thought it fascinating to hear that name utter from your lips. No doubt it is a name passed down in your village,” the king said and the blonde swallowed thickly before parting his lips with a pant. “Yes, that's right, Nibelheim always names the next village head Cloud, based upon an old fable that cannot be proven,” Sephiroth stated and the blonde’s hips twitched against his hand, a muffled whine hitting the back of the young man’s lips. Yes, Cloud, the name was intimately familiar, and this young man carried the name well, even his look, so strikingly similar. It made Sephiroth’s blood rush with excitement and a truly perverse grin spread his lips. Yes, he was perfect. Absolutely perfect. The silverette gave the twitching cock in his grasp a squeeze and the blonde’s eyes flew open wide as a gasp broke from his lips before Sephiroth dipped down and sealed his lips over the young man’s. A muffled moan if dismay echoed into the holy King’s mouth as his tongue plunged forward, intent to conquer as it rubbed aggressively and curled around Cloud’s own shy muscle.

Not wasting a moment, Sephiroth collected the viscous fluid seeping from its exposed red head with his fingers and began to roughly pump the swollen prick in his grasp. Moans quickly began to spill into his mouth as the blonde yielded, allowing the divine being above him devour his mouth as his fist slid up and down, fast and firm, every once in a while making sure to rub at the sensitive slit that made the blonde’s back twitch and his back arch in building pleasure. Sephiroth broke lips and moved to the young man’s throat, the cock in his grip was pulsing strong and leaking heavily down its length, further aiding in his sliding fist as his wrist worked in quick, effective motion. Cloud’s legs drew up as the silverette kissed and sucked at his neck while the blonde’s cries spilled open and loud into the room, completely lost under the potent drug he’d been given and the pleasure it intensified from something as simple as a handjob. Cloud’s muscles quivered, back arching into a beautiful display under the holy King as the silverette’s teeth pressed down on the side of his neck in perfect lockstep with Cloud’s orgasm. The young man’s muscles contracted as cum shot from his cock and splattered his stomach with a cry echoing from his lips.

Sephiroth released the young blonde’s neck and smiled as he placed a kiss to the spent blonde’s sweaty forehead while he sagged onto the mattress. The silverette moved back enough to admire the young man, spent and limp, but despite the harsh ejection and proud declaration of his orgasm, his cock was still hard and no doubt needy to be relieved again. The king chuckled as he slid his fingers around his own engorged cock and gave a stroke and then pleasurable squeeze to himself. 

“I’ve made the decision for you, Cloud,” Sephiroth informed. Lazy eyes cracked open when he grabbed the young man’s legs and pulled them up around his waist, pulling the blonde down the bed a few inches. Body slumped out of the silverette’s lap, the holy king leaned forward over the blonde, a menacing smile curving his lips as he leaned into the young man’s lips. 

“You, are mine, Cloud,” he whispered. A low moan hit the back of Cloud’s lips as the silverette pulled away and let his eyes feast on the crude sight of the blonde’s flushed and cock swollen state. The divine King grabbed the larger bottle and pulled the cork free with a loud pop. After dipping two fingers into the fluid he corked it again and lowered his hand. He looked back up at the blonde’s face again, his lips opening in a pant as blue eyes looked up at him, wary, but not showing intent to fight. Smirk growing the King slowly circled the puckered ring of muscles between the globes of flesh on his lap with his wet fingers, enjoying the way the flesh twitched against him.

“You feel that?” Sephiroth asked, lust heavy in his words as his cock gave a demanding throb in want. The blonde shuddered, uncertainty filling his eyes which tried to war with the arousal that coursed through his blood. The silverette took his time, he circled and rubbed over the muscles, teasing the pink flesh until it was thoroughly wet and the muscles began to slowly relax against his touch. Satisfied, the King pushed one finger through the muscles and the blonde’s hips twitched, a grunt of discomfort hitting the air when the silverette’s finger was clenched. 

“It’s best you relax, Cloud,” Sephiroth said as he stopped at the first finger joint and waited for the muscles to relax. When they did, he pushed his finger forward, enjoying the small twitches that hit the muscles. Once or twice they clenched, and each time the king would stop and wait for his new consort to relax. Once up to the third knuckle the King felt around inside the warm, velvet walls of the young man’s body all the while watching and enjoying the twitches that the blonde’s expression made as Cloud’s hazy mind tried to decipher how he felt about being probed. Finding a patch for firm flesh Sephiroth rubbed up against it, and the blonde’s body arched, hips jerking with such force the silverette used his forearm to stop him. Wicked was the king’s expression as he rubbed up again at the coveted spot and a cry hit the back of the blonde’s throat as a shot of pre-cum hit his lower belly. 

“What is that?!” Clouds gasped when the divine King stopped rubbing him and chuckled. 

“Exactly how my cock will please you,” Sephiroth informed, his smirk growing at the look of horror that he was given from the blonde. The young man’s legs jerked and the holy King rubbed up against that bundle of nerves, and immediately Cloud trembled, a gasp flitting from his lips as the silverette rubbed continuously against that sweet spot. Sephiroth watched every muscle wind tight with the powerful and pleasurable build to orgasm as broken, wet moans broke form the blonde’s panting mouth. His muscles quivered and then clenched, and with another loud moan, cum shot from the head of Cloud’s cock and splattered his belly again as the muscles around the silverette’s finger clenched tight. Arousal pulsed hot through the holy King, to the point of near torture. Seized by a surge of impatience, Sephiroth took advantage of the blonde’s completely lax body and inserted a second finger. The muscles immediately tensed and the blonde grunted. 

“Relax, else it’ll hurt more,” Sephiroth chided, his breath slightly less in control as he worked on scissoring through the soft, warm flesh, nudging and pushing the puckered ring of muscles to spread wider despite the mild resistance he found. A whimper came from the blonde, but the divine King continued on, urging the muscles to loosen with rubbing and pulling them to stretch open. 

“Please,” Cloud panted. The silverette paused and slid his gaze up to the young man’s sweaty, flushed face. 

“T-touch that spot again,” Cloud groaned, his cock still hard against his belly and a hot pulse shot through the divine King’s body. Such a precious creature, to beg for him so soon despite his rough handling. 

“Soon, my pet. You will feel the greatest pleasure soon, you just need to relax,” Sephiroth assuaged, not only for the blonde but for himself. He needed to calm himself, he wanted this precious creature to spread his legs willingly. If he brutally tore him open then the training would take even longer. There was an art to breaking and retraining, being savage was not a technique used. Not unless the trainer was a hack, of which Sephiroth was not. No, he was a god, a divine being that would shower this young man with all the knowledge he needed to become an obedient, loving subject, a beautiful creature in his possession. Ah, how he would show him off, dress him in the most luxurious of silks, showing his beauty to all that could see, but never could touch, all the while reveling in claiming one so similar to the man of his memories. 

The blonde became surprisingly pliant quickly, his entire body almost limp aside from his rigid cock. His chest rose and fell rapidly in his pants, his skin still flushed red and wet with sweat. His gaze stared off to the side without focus as parted lips panted and occasionally, a tongue licked along the chapped surface of a well-chewed lip. Pulling what had become two fingers and the pad of a thumb free from the well-stretched flesh, Sephiroth grabbed the bottle again and used all its contents to slick the large girth and length of his straining cock before slathering what was left against Cloud’s prepared hole. The muscles twitched against the cool substance, but remained perfectly ready and waiting, just as the King expected they would. It seemed his precious creature really did want to filled to the brim with his divine king’s dick.

Hefting the blonde’s hips up Sephiroth pulled the young man’s ankles over his shoulders. The blonde looked at him then, though couldn’t seem to maintain focus as his hands grabbed at the length of silk binding him to the hidden hooks built into the headboard. With one hand on his cock and the other tight to the young man’s hip, Sephiroth pressed his cock against the sweet hole he was soon to fuck. A gasp flitted past pretty pink lips and Cloud’s hips twitched as his hole flowered open around the large head of his king’s dripping cock. Pleasure gripped and stroked up the length of Sephiroth’s dick as he sunk in deeper, the tight, quivering muscles of his subject’s hole stroking his cock deliciously until he was balls deep inside his beloved little creature, enjoying the small little sparks of pleasure that shot through his nervous system.

Settled, the silverette adjusted his weight back as grabbed the blonde’s legs together over his right shoulder and pulled the young man forward again as he leaned back. A whimper passed from Cloud’s throat as his body struggled to keep up with the sensation of something hard moving inside him, pushing and reshaping his insides even if the pressure against that spot felt good. Cloud struggled to sit up on his elbows as his hips were elevated higher into a position he hadn’t been expecting. Steady on the balls of his feet and knees, Sephiroth smirked and gently ground his hips into the young man he had half suspended against him. Cloud’s back twitched and his head rolled back as a low groan passed his panting lips. His face grew more flushed as the collecting sweat on his skin poured down his flesh. The holy King gave a small thrust, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure in response to the tight, meager stroke over the base of his cock and the blonde hissed as his hips attempted to jerk, to thrust against him the King realized, and he chuckled as the young man attempted to use his arms and core muscles to move, but it was met with failure. A grunt of disappointment left the blonde and the silverette shushed him gently. 

“I am your king, you will only find pleasure where I will it. Likewise, your release is at my discretion,” Sephiroth chided lovingly as she petted one of Cloud’s legs and kissed it. Cloud panted, cock dangling and leaking against his belly in his tilted supine position. 

“Please,” Cloud panted, his brows twisting in frustration. Sephiroth’s smirk grew, once again looking inherently predatory. 

“Will you obey me, as your master? As your king? As your god? Submit to me, and I will drown you in pleasure,” Sephiroth urged with a rumbling purr of pleasure. Cloud panted, hands tightening over the silk rope. 

“Otherwise, I will resort to more unsavory methods of teaching, you understand,” the king informed and Cloud’s hips twitched against him again, another frustrated growl coming from his panting lips. 

“Fine!” the blonde shouted, almost angry as his feet attempted to jerk, but the silverette’s grip held them so easily. A satisfied look crossed the King’s face as he leaned forward in a careful but fluid motion. Cloud gasped, the feeling of his King’s cock moving inside of him and reshaping again jarring, but pleasure warmed throughout his body as Sephiroth yanked his legs apart. Smirking, Sephiroth slid his cock back until just the head remained before snapping his hips forward, sliding in deep, and Cloud gasped as his back arched, muscles clenching beautifully beneath creamy skin. Pleasure bloomed hot throughout the silverette’s cock and balls, rapidly spreading through his body as he set into a fast, passionate pace, thrusting his cock into the pliant, begging body beneath him, rubbing against that sweet spot that drew such wonderful moans and cries from the young man beneath him. Rubbing furiously into the tight, clenching hole of his subject, groans of pleasure puffed from the King’s mouth as the two rocked on the bed. Every rub, every tight stroke on his cock drew boiling hot pleasure through both, eliciting sharper and desperate cries from the young man as his legs on either side of Sephiroth’s head flexed and toes curled.

Faster, harder, deeper, he thrust, losing himself to the carnal drive that coursed through his blood, drowning out all thought and leaving with it only a white noise of pleasure. Faster he rocked, thrusting fervently into his new consort, and he watched in adoration and lust as the young man tightened around him, muscles contracting as that sweet cock burst cum over his belly again. But it was far from over, and the silverette continued, enjoying the tight grip stroking his cock as he rubbed himself into the tight heat of Cloud’s body. His subject came twice more over the lengthened period, each ejaculation coming in shorter intervals until the blonde was finally, spent, and only then did Sephiroth allow the tight, boiling pleasure engulfing him run its course. He crushed his hips hard against the round of Cloud’s ass, burying himself in deep before the king’s back arched back in orgasm, long waves of silvery hair falling down his back and pooling around his bed in a beautiful glistening display reminiscent of water reflecting the moonlight. With every beautiful muscle tight and mouth open, a loud, undulating moan broke from the deepness of Sephiroth’s throat as he allowed the rush of orgasm to flow through him. After a prolonged moment of bliss, Sephiroth relaxed and looked down at his limp, exhausted new consort. He smiled and stroked down the young man’s cheek. 

“We will see just how well you train, young one. Don’t disappoint me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with it to the end! I hope you all enjoyed the read!


End file.
